<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Audrey Gets the Strap by usermechanics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073525">Audrey Gets the Strap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics'>usermechanics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Huniepop &amp; Huniecam (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a one-month anniversary present, Audrey gets Tiffany a strap-on for her to wear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Audrey Belrose/Tiffany Maye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Audrey Gets the Strap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, uh, do people still read HuniePop smut or am I just gonna be indulging in this stuff alone?</p><p>Eh, why do I care. If you're reading this you have good taste in HuniePop ships and I thank you for reading it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There weren’t many days that Tiffany found to be important.</p><p>Of course, there were the football games where she had to rile her squad up, the days where she had her cheer competitions, the many tests that she had to deal with as a college student, all of the study sessions she set up to deal with said tests, days with office hours for her particularly difficult classes, friends’ birthdays, her mom’s birthday (as much as she didn’t wish to admit it out loud). They were all marked in her planner with gel pen, each decorated with a small smile or picture of something cutesy to showcase her feelings towards the day.</p><p>But in her planner there was absolutely no day with markings that came anywhere close to the sheer amount of ink she used for today: her one-month anniversary. She had made sure to take time off her incredibly busy schedule, faking a cough so she didn’t have to go to cheer practice, making sure that whatever office hours meetings she could have attended were off her schedule, and even finding it in herself to skip one of her evening classes, just so she could spend the day with the person she knew to be most important in her life.</p><p>It was why she stood outside of Audrey’s apartment room wearing a pink tank top and skirt, with a torn flannel shirt that she stole from her a week or so ago; it was comfortable and the kind of thing that she knew Audrey loved to see her wear, even if it was quite cold outside. Tiffany kept her finger pressed on the doorbell to her lover’s room, holding it down for a long enough time to excuse Audrey out of whatever stupor she could have possibly been in, a warning that this wasn’t her dreaming of anything or hallucinating the sound of her doorbell. Even if it were a weekday, she knew that Audrey didn’t care about what day it was most of the time.</p><p>However, Audrey unlocked the door surprisingly quickly after Tiffany had pressed it, like she were expecting her. Tiffany let go of the button and quickly grabbed the door, opening it and allowing herself to walk through the minimal halls between herself and Audrey’s room. The white-painted walls gave the place absolutely no personality, perfect for a place where people were supposed to come and go when their rents ran out. Tiffany paid no mind; at least Audrey had a place to stay, and a place where she promised they could spend their anniversary night together.</p><p>Even if the sun wasn’t even close to setting, Tiffany liked that; it meant that she could spend all the more time with Audrey as she wished, and as she wrapped her fingers around the doorknob, she knew that her wishes would be coming true quite soon.</p><p>Audrey’s room was surprisingly clean. Not that there weren’t a few opened cans of different alcoholic beverages on the table, each can crushed and completely empty like a bouquet of metal; it was nice being able to kick her shoes off and not worry about her socks being soaked in a small puddle of something which she honestly wished she didn’t need to ask about. As Tiffany shut the door behind herself, she walked into the main room, where a few bean bags lounged about, and in a bright red one, facing the television, was Audrey, who pushed herself off the cushion with her shoulders.</p><p>Once her hot red gaze met Tiffany’s, she brightened up a bit, the all-too-familiar smile forming on her lips.</p><p>“Hey there, Audrey!”</p><p>Audrey’s smile grew and she nodded, standing up just a bit more. Audrey slouched slightly forward, clad in a black shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. She quickly gave Tiffany a look up and down before chuckling to herself. “I see you brought back my flannel.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I have?” Tiffany asked, slowly bringing it closer to her body. “It’s nice and warm, but it’s still yours.”</p><p>Audrey laughed. “It looks cute on you, I gotta say. It really brings out the ‘I have a girlfriend’ in you, you know?” Audrey’s smile grew a bit more, her arms opening slightly in the case that Tiffany wanted to come closer.</p><p>Tiffany came closer indeed; she ran into Audrey’s arms and wrapped her own around her girlfriend’s body with a squeak. Audrey reciprocated the embrace, pulling Tiffany in close to her, leaving barely any space between their bodies. Tiffany swayed slightly in the embrace, and Audrey did her best to keep up, the bright disposition of her lover slowly finding its way through her mood as well. It was infectious, and only for the sake of appearances did Audrey pull away.</p><p>“Didn’t think you’d be too excited to come over today, Tiffany,” Audrey chided.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I be excited?” Tiffany asked, almost bouncing on the balls of her feet. “You know what day it is just as much as I do! It’s our one-month anniversary, remember?”</p><p>Audrey nodded. “Of course I know it’s that, Tiffany! I just thought you had a class today and you’d be too goody-goody to not go to it. But knowing you’re here,” Audrey said, her smirk growing slightly as she stepped back, “makes me pretty happy. I’m glad you care about me more than your stupid classes.”</p><p>“I do, even if my classes aren’t stupid.” Tiffany’s response was met with laughter on Audrey’s behalf, her smile bubbling up even more.</p><p>“Well, that gives us even more time to go crazy!” Audrey said. “I got those cans of lemon drop that you’re so fond of in the fridge, and I also can’t forget about the present I got you.”</p><p>Hearing that Audrey got her a present made Tiffany’s eyes even wider than before. She stepped back; Audrey really thought that much of her that she had gotten her a present? She didn’t think she would have been someone to give her anything, let alone a present so soon after they got together. Tiffany’s cheeks grew slightly pink, but before she could ask what she got from Audrey, Audrey had absconded, leaving Tiffany to heed her command to stay where she was.</p><p>As Audrey stepped away, Tiffany’s curiosity was further piqued. There were so many things that she could have possibly gotten her. Maybe she got her something rave-related for when they were to go out next—probably this Friday to celebrate their time together. Perhaps she got her chocolates, which she would have enjoyed a whole lot as well. Maybe some new poms or something she could use for cheerleading; Audrey knew damn well what Tiffany liked, so the mystery kept Audrey pumped. It was going to be something amazing no matter what; she just needed to know what she got.</p><p>Thankfully, as Audrey returned from her bedroom holding a square box, Tiffany had to think no more. The box, wrapped in red, seemed like it would be a perfect size for a box of chocolates, and as Audrey grew closer, Tiffany felt her cheeks growing even hotter. It didn’t take long for Audrey to reach a point where she could give Tiffany the box, and once she did, Tiffany grabbed it, tore the wrapping paper off of it as quickly as she could, and lifted the lid.</p><p>What Tiffany got from Audrey wasn’t close to chocolate. It wasn’t something Tiffany could use at a cheer practice. She could use it at a rave, but even then, she’d probably have Audrey wear it instead. The best she could describe the thing that Audrey got her was that it was a long, thick, purple dildo and a pair of black panties. With a questioning look, Tiffany grabbed the panties and pulled upward, seeing that the dildo’s base was attached to the panties in question. It looked more like something she’d find in her mother’s room than an actually decent present.</p><p>“Audrey?” Tiffany asked as she examined the dildo, fingers running across its protruding veins. “What’s this?”</p><p>“What do you think this is?” Audrey asked, almost disbelieving in tone. Her smirk grew slightly more as she stepped forward, wrapping her fingers along the base of the artificial cock. “This is a strap-on,” she said, the words flowing from her so naturally, like her fingers traveling upwards, “and it’s what we’re gonna be using tonight.” As Audrey finished, her fingers curled around the place just underneath the toy’s mushroom-esque tip. “Or, rather, you’re going to fuck me with it.”</p><p>Tiffany stepped back once Audrey explained the toy, leaving it to dangle in Audrey’s hand. She didn’t want to touch it now that she knew what it was. Curiosity had replaced itself in Tiffany’s mind firmly with disgust, and part of her wanted to head to the bathroom to wash her hands. Instead, she looked at Audrey, who still held her smirk all the same.</p><p>“Audrey…” Tiffany took a deep breath, trying to compose herself as much as she could. “Why did you get this for me? It’s our one-month anniversary, and—“</p><p>“And?” Audrey asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s only been a month. It’s no big deal, really.”</p><p>“No big deal?” Tiffany asked right back, her pitch rising slightly. “I know it’s been just a month, and you might not see it as such, but it’s been the best month of my life, Audrey! I’ve loved every moment of it, and I wanted to celebrate with you in some way, one that doesn’t include me strapping on some sex toy!”</p><p>Audrey looked down at the toy for a few seconds before returning her focus to Tiffany. “I see. Tiffany, you know I’m not one for romantic stuff, so I wanted to find a middle ground.”</p><p>“This isn’t even close to a middle ground!” Tiffany stepped forward, resting her hands on her hips. Now, it was Audrey’s turn to step back, surprised by her lover’s anger. “I’m not a fan of this stuff at all!”</p><p>“Have you even tried it?” Audrey asked, her tone more curious than anything else. Even if it were a simple question, one that seemed less argumentative than the ones before it, Tiffany thought to herself about it. Outside of the occasional glimpse into her mother’s room, she hadn’t seen anything quite like the object that dangled in her hand. Yet again, wasn’t seeing that kind of thing in her mother’s room enough of a red flag for her that she wouldn’t like it? Tiffany shook her head, not so much in defeat regarding Audrey’s question, but rather to straighten out her thoughts.</p><p>Either way, Audrey saw fit to double down.</p><p>“You never know how much fun you’ll be having until you try it, you know? You said you were totally against partying, too.”</p><p>Tiffany shrugged. She was right about that. “I guess so,” she said, “but don’t you think there’s something different between going to a rave and, well, this?” She asked, once more motioning to the toy, a slight concern forming in her eyes.</p><p>Audrey shrugged right back. “I don’t really see what you’re getting at. I think this thing’ll be really fun, and besides, if you’re really not comfortable with it, we can do something else.”</p><p>Tiffany bit down on her lower lip, percolating on her thoughts, and what Audrey had said. As much as she had a way out, she could hear the disappointment in Audrey’s words if she were to decline. Even if it were something that made her a bit uncomfortable, there were going to be those moments in their relationship, things where they’d disagree on what was best to do between themselves.</p><p>Yet again, there was just something about Audrey, how audacious she was and how willing she was to showing Tiffany all these new and interesting things in life, things that she would have never considered until Audrey uncovered them for her. She knew that she was still young, and Tiffany was just about her age; perhaps she was right, and in that moment, she should, even if it was a bit weird and uncomfortable for her, try it out.</p><p>What was the worst thing that could happen?</p><p>Tiffany picked her head up and looked at Audrey with a determined expression, one with the slightest hint of resignation; there was no way that she could say no to her girlfriend, especially when she was giving her a new opportunity.</p><p>“Can we,” Tiffany proposed, “go on a more formal date next month if we do this?”</p><p>Audrey nodded. “I’ll treat.”</p><p>Tiffany’s smile grew a bit more. At least there was some level of chivalry that Audrey proposed, even if it were preluded by less savory escapades. Tiffany took a deep breath, which quickly became a sigh of relief.</p><p>Not that she had much time to prepare herself for what was next; already, Audrey was up against her, and as Tiffany took a step back, Audrey took a step forward. Audrey’s smirk grew wider as Tiffany walked backward, her entire body heating up with every step she took. Tiffany’s expression grew slightly nervous, as in the minimal space between them, Audrey held the toy, letting it rest between their bodies. Occasionally, Tiffany would glance down, but most of the time, she kept her gaze fixed on Audrey’s.</p><p>Then, Tiffany’s back hit the wall.</p><p>“I’ll treat you next month,” Audrey teased as she rested the tip of the toy against Tiffany’s hand, “if you treat me this month.”</p><p>Audrey’s words were low and hot against Tiffany’s skin, gooseflesh rising against wherever Audrey’s breath touched. Tiffany’s lips curled up slightly more, her smile growing a tad bit more confident from the flirting.</p><p>“If you treat me next month,” Tiffany said, gripping her fingers around the toy, “you might see this again.”</p><p>Tiffany was clearly bluffing, but Audrey didn’t care to call it. Instead, she let go of the toy, letting it rest in Tiffany’s hand, letting her feel the weight of the strap-on for herself once more.</p><p>“Maybe if you like it enough, I’ll be the one using it,” Audrey teased, almost nonchalant about how much of a bluff Tiffany was pulling off. It didn’t matter either way; all thoughts about bluffs ceased the moment Audrey’s lips grazed against Tiffany’s, pulling away just as Tiffany’s lips pursed.</p><p>A soft smacking noise filled the space between them as Audrey pulled away, followed by Tiffany whining. “Audrey…”</p><p>“Yes, dear?”</p><p>Tiffany reached forward, grabbing Audrey by the shoulder. With the way this was going, she definitely needed the balance. At the very least, she desired it. Audrey seemed hellbent on pressing every button she had in the right order, as if trying to make up lost points by introducing the strap-on between them so soon. The hand which held said toy rested by her side, idle, only moving away so that Tiffany could pull Audrey closer and Audrey could step forth and close the distance.</p><p>With Tiffany more pinned against the wall, Audrey leaned in and gave her a much more proper kiss, one that wasn’t immediately fleeting, and one that Tiffany whimpered into immediately. Knowing that her whimpers didn’t fill the air, Tiffany took a deep breath from her nose, and let herself submit to the temptations of Audrey’s lips.</p><p>Not only did she feel the way that Audrey’s lips meshed against hers, but also the way that Audrey’s hands had found purchase on Tiffany’s hips, behind the flannel and against her tank top. Audrey’s hands were cold, their temperature something that made Tiffany squeak even as her hands crawled up against her skin over her tank top.</p><p>Audrey pulled away. “You look so cute in my shirt.”</p><p>Tiffany silently nodded, her breathing heavy for the few breaths between Audrey’s words and her return to their lip-lock.</p><p>Tiffany tried her best to steady herself as Audrey’s hands continued to run up and down her body, trying her best to face the cold that was consuming her. Her fingers squeezed Audrey’s shoulder, tugging at the loose black fabric of her shirt. It was ineffectual, bar Audrey’s hands pressing back against her body; they were slowly warming up as they grazed up Tiffany’s body, at the very least.</p><p>At least, her hands felt like they were warming up when they were against her tank top. Once those fingers dared to dip underneath the fabric, Tiffany squeaked out in faux protest. Her hands were freezing, and it was enough to pull Audrey away from her with a slightly concerned expression. Audrey tilted her head, her expression belligerent, waiting for Tiffany to excuse the noise that came from her lips.</p><p>“Your hands are really cold,” Tiffany whimpered.</p><p>“They always are,” Audrey whispered right back before pressing her lips against the corner of Tiffany’s mouth.</p><p>Once more, Tiffany succumbed to Audrey’s advances, letting out soft whines as Audrey’s lips fluttered against her cheek and to her jawline. They felt warm, if not slightly chapped, against her skin, a welcome contrast to the feeling of her hands roaming her torso. She was at least kind enough to trace Tiffany’s curves from over her shirt, not wishing to interrupt the flow again with her freezing hands.</p><p>It didn’t mean that Audrey was going to be any less handsy than she was going to be, though.</p><p>As Audrey rested a hand over Tiffany’s breast, she pushed her palm forward, fingers curling around her bosom. Tiffany whimpered out loud as her fingers started to grind themselves into her breast. Even if there were a bra underneath, it didn’t do much to fight the rampant pressing of Audrey’s hands, hungry to tear through the cloth and touch them without the fabric dividing them.</p><p>Maybe as Audrey’s hands warmed up, Tiffany would grow more acclimated to the idea. For the time being, though, it was an idea Tiffany didn’t want to consider.</p><p>Yet, the line had been crossed by Audrey, and it was time for Tiffany to reciprocate; maybe if she warmed Audrey up enough, she’d have her hands warmed up too. It was worth a shot, and Tiffany let go of Audrey’s shoulder so she could run her fingers along Audrey’s side, gently pushing the fabric of her shirt into her flesh. Audrey hummed against Tiffany’s jawline as she kissed, and Tiffany shuddered. Not that it was something that’d stop her from what she was doing, and soon enough, her hand rested against Audrey’s hip.</p><p>“Good girl,” Audrey taunted with a whisper into Tiffany’s ear, one that left her as much a shuddering mess as Audrey hoped. To continue teasing, Audrey kept breathing heavily, appreciating the whines that grew needier with each deep breath; each motion was so calculated, almost romantic in a way, with every breath hungry to turn Tiffany on even more.</p><p>It was working like a charm, and Tiffany squeezed Audrey’s hip, fingers barely curling around her denim-clad derriere in the process.</p><p>Audrey hummed against the shell of Tiffany’s ear, her fingers massaging over Tiffany’s top and bra alike with more fervor. Audrey could feel the lace that her hands were pushing through underneath her top, hungry to feel it further with every circulation of her wrists. She could feel Tiffany burning, her body alight with passion enough for her hands to burn, too.</p><p>It was time.</p><p>“You even got all dressed up for me, Tiff,” Audrey chuckled, slipping one of her hands underneath her shirt. Her fingers curled around the hem and she slowly tugged it up until she her hand was at Tiffany’s shoulders, and her pink brassiere was exposed, lace and all. Audrey looked down for a few seconds and opened her mouth in faux shock. “I didn’t think you’d be wearing lace for me…”</p><p>Tiffany nodded slowly. She had expected something like this to happen between herself and Audrey, perhaps as a way to close out the night as fervent passions gave way and they made slow, sensual love to one another in a very heated, heavy way. To be revealed right then and there was not something she ever considered, but as Audrey’s hands cupped her bra, thoughts gave in and she let out a slight whine.</p><p>“Looks cute on you,” Audrey mused to herself as she continued squeezing and pawing at Tiffany’s breasts, feeling the way that Tiffany pushed herself into her kneading palms. Audrey kneaded harder, basking in the crescendo of her lover’s whimpers and the transition into moans. Each huff from Tiffany had been accompanied by a kiss against her jawline, just enough to push her just a bit further over the edge.</p><p>Tiffany was burning, her nipples grinding against the cups of her bra as Audrey pushed them into her. Her legs quivered in anticipation for what was to come. Even if she weren’t a fan of it, Audrey had her ways to make it seem all the more enticing. She knew she was succumbing to them completely, and she didn’t mind, letting her moans fill Audrey’s apartment without a care.</p><p>Then, Audrey pulled her hands away from Tiffany’s chest and around her body, quickly undoing the bra that she had admired for about half a minute. Tiffany instinctively shrugged, helping the garment fall off her body. Her arms raised afterwards, hands digging into her tank top so she could yank it off herself and throw it aside, leaving her torso bare for Audrey’s hands to wander across.</p><p>Naturally, they rested at her breasts, softly squeezing them and grinding Tiffany’s nipples into her eager palms.</p><p>Tiffany’s lower lip quivered slightly as Audrey teased her in such a manner, the burning coursing through her growing even hotter. She pushed herself forward as much as possible while keeping her shoulders against the wall, making sure she had as much to grab as she could have wanted. Her legs splayed slightly, and Audrey stepped forward, slipping her leg between Tiffany’s. Tiffany ground against her needily, wanton moans leaking from her lips.</p><p>Audrey could feel the heat radiating between Tiffany’s legs, a suffocating humidity that she pulled away from just as quickly as she had pushed into her. Audrey stood for just a moment, listening to Tiffany’s agonized protest: a single groan.</p><p>“Audrey…” Tiffany whimpered, “why’d you stop?”</p><p>Audrey’s smirk grew, and she brought her hand down to meet Tiffany’s, grabbing once more onto the toy. “I think that since I was the one that bought this, shouldn’t I be the one to test it out?”</p><p>“Like, wear it?”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous!” Audrey remarked, scoffing at Tiffany’s proposition. “You’re gonna be the one wearing it, so I don’t want you to get too many ideas about getting dicked down by it.”</p><p>Tiffany nodded, not necessarily understanding Audrey’s words, but what was clear was that she wasn’t going to be penetrated by it. Tiffany wasn’t sure whether or not to be honored or not with Audrey’s plan, but as Audrey dug her fingers into Tiffany’s hips, one thing was made clear.</p><p>She was not going to go home without cumming.</p><p>Audrey’s hands were quick to find the zipper on Tiffany’s skirt, and once that was undone, Audrey let go, letting the garment fall to the floor. Along with the garment fell Audrey, onto her knees.</p><p>It surprised Tiffany slightly that she hadn’t stopped to suckle upon her breasts, with all she fondled them, but as Audrey’s breath grazed her panty-clad core, and the wet spot upon her panties, Tiffany hissed. She was immediately thankful that Audrey didn’t tease her any further, and to make sure that she couldn’t go any further, Tiffany pulled her panties down to her knees, exposing herself.</p><p>Audrey giggled, running her fingers up and down Tiffany’s smooth, pink womanhood. “You even shaved, too, just for me?”</p><p>Tiffany felt her face growing hotter, but before she could retort in any manner, Audrey pressed her fingers against her sex, a moan leaking from her lips as her sex was spread. Tiffany pushed her hips forward slightly, and Audrey pushed herself upward, teasingly sticking her tongue out centimeters away from Tiffany’s clit.</p><p>Even if there were a teasing glint in Audrey’s eye, she went for it, her tongue lapping at Tiffany’s clit.</p><p>Tiffany let out a long, low moan as Audrey started eating her out, a hand reaching down and digging into her dyed-red locks. Her fingertips clawed against Audrey’s scalp as she pushed her forward, her other hand soon joining in for the sake of balance. Not that it stopped Audrey; if anything, she sped up, lapping even more hungrily at Tiffany’s sex.</p><p>As Tiffany pushed her hips into Audrey’s face, she eagerly looked down at her, and Audrey looked right back at her with that hot-red gaze of hers. It was darkened with lust, sparks swirling in her eyes the way that Tiffany’s flavor swirled around in her mouth. Grabbing onto Tiffany’s hips for leverage, she pushed herself even more into her, her tongue tangling itself with Tiffany’s clit in a chaotic manner.</p><p>Tiffany kept her hands in Audrey’s hair, her eyes crossing momentarily as Audrey hummed against her. Her clit burned against Audrey’s lips as she hummed, vibrating the swollen bead with reckless abandon. Tiffany squealed at the feeling, sparks rampaging through her body with every moment that passed. Her eyes watered, and she could feel her fingernails digging into Audrey’s skin, leaving marks that would be covered up by her hair once she pulled away.</p><p>And for that, Audrey slipped two fingers into Tiffany’s pussy.</p><p>“Oh, fuck!” Tiffany cried out as Audrey filled her, her walls stretching around the invading digits and squeezing them needily. Audrey was slow with them, pushing them in knuckle by knuckle and leaving just enough time for Tiffany to catch her breath in between. With every push, Tiffany’s body revolted, squeezing Audrey’s fingers like a vice, and every time she stopped, Audrey made some snide comment about how she could feel Tiffany wanting to push her fingers all the way in.</p><p>With a meaty slap, Audrey gave her just that, her fingers shoved all the way inside her sex. She wiggled them around a bit, leaving Tiffany to whimper with what little breath she had, and she looked down, pleading with Audrey to stop the teasing. She could feel the tension building up inside of her, and she knew just as well as Audrey that there was barely anything between where she was and her orgasm. She just wanted her to get to it, to let her succumb to her desires.</p><p>And, thankfully, Audrey understood. Either that, or she was planning on being rough with her fingers from the start.</p><p>Tiffany’s toes curled as Audrey’s fingers started flexing inside of her, the pushing and pulling of her digits at a rampant pace. The sounds of Audrey’s hand slapping against Tiffany’s sex filled the air, and as Tiffany looked down with a glazed look in her eyes, she could see Audrey’s fingers, pushing and pulling, coated with her juices. She saw Audrey’s tongue lapping at her clit, and she saw Audrey’s gaze looking up at her, with a devious twinkle, before she pulled away with her tongue.</p><p>Tiffany didn’t necessarily remember what happened after that, but the next thing she knew, she was panting heavily, her body pressed up against the wall, somehow surprised that she was still upright. Thankfully, Audrey, who was standing up right next to her, with her clothes discarded all over the room, made sure she was caught up.</p><p>“I gotta pinch your clit more often,” Audrey chided before giving her a smile. Tiffany blinked, noticing how Audrey’s face glistened in the light, and her cheeks flushed a brighter red.</p><p>Audrey pecked Tiffany’s lips, her fingers running along the toy that was still in her hand. “It’s cute, though!” She protested before pushing herself once more onto her knees, this time pulling the toy out of Tiffany’s hands. She pushed herself back a bit and slipped her thumbs into the leg holes, opening the harness a bit more and straightening it out. Audrey looked down, the toy pointing at her, before looking up at Tiffany.</p><p>“Okay, Tiff!” She said. “Get in!”</p><p>Tiffany awkwardly took two steps forward, slipping her legs through the holes before grabbing the waistband and pulling it up. As she fastened it onto her hips, Audrey’s mouth was agape, slowly giving the plastic toy a teasing lick before she stood up, fingers curling around the toy and stroking it as if it were a real cock.</p><p>“Now we’re gonna have some fun,” Audrey said, wrapping her arms around Tiffany and pushing herself up against her. She purred at the feeling of the plastic toy as she parted her legs, feeling the dildo grind up against her folds. “Oh, yeah,” she muttered to herself as she wrapped her leg around Tiffany’s waist.</p><p>“So,” Tiffany asked, “what should I do?”</p><p>“You push your hips back and forth when that dick’s inside me,” Audrey remarked, grabbing the dick in question and lining it up with her entrance. Slowly, but surely, Audrey pushed herself into Tiffany, letting the toy slip into her sex. She let out a low groan as the toy filled her up, her fingers clawing into Tiffany’s shoulders as she steadied herself. She took it slowly, but with every inch she let out another shameless moan, one that made clear how much she loved the feeling of being filled.</p><p>Once Audrey’s hips were against Tiffany’s, and the toy was all the way in, Audrey looked at Tiffany with a longing gaze, as if to tell her to get a move on. Pulling back, Tiffany braced herself, and she slowly pulled her hips back, a long and low moan leaking from Audrey in the process.</p><p>When the tip was the only part of the toy left inside of Audrey, Tiffany pushed herself forward, bracing herself against the feeling of Audrey’s walls fighting back against her. Tiffany huffed as she pushed, making sure that every inch of the cock slipped inside of Audrey, and once their hips met once more, Audrey’s smile grew. They finally had a pace, and now it was time for Tiffany to start fucking her more properly.</p><p>Or, at least, for Audrey to push herself back and forward, forcing the toy in and out of herself. Tiffany mainly stood still, wish a shocked expression on her face, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Looking down, she saw Audrey’s hips, and the purple dildo being swallowed by her sex. Tiffany’s face grew redder as she looked up, the slightly exasperated emotion on Audrey’s face making clear her disappointment.</p><p>“What are you doing, Tiffany?”</p><p>“I just—“</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Fuck me already!”</p><p>Tiffany rested her hands against Audrey’s hips, giving herself just enough leverage. She slowly pulled her hips back in sync with Audrey pulling herself back. Audrey paused the moment that she felt just the tip inside of her, while Tiffany, not realizing how much of it was inside her lover, kept pulling back.</p><p>Pop!</p><p>The toy slipped out of Audrey’s hole and smacked her thigh. Audrey put her leg down and shook her head.</p><p>“This probably won’t work.”</p><p>“I’m still getting used to this, Audrey. I didn’t think I’d come in here and put on some toy dick…”</p><p>Audrey shook her head disapprovingly before grabbing Tiffany by the hand. “I’m talking about the position.” She reassured. “I get you’re still new to this, so maybe we should do a position which is a bit easier than this.” Audrey giggled as she reached forward to smack Tiffany’s ass, and before she could respond, Audrey spun on her heel and walked with Tiffany, dragging her along and making sure to wiggle her hips to let her ass jiggle for Tiffany’s amusement if she were to look down.</p><p>Once Audrey found the nearest table in the dining room, she bent herself over it and spread her legs slightly, letting Tiffany see just how wet her sex was; pink, swollen, and shaved, Audrey’s sex leaked, a strand of her juices rolling from her entrance to the tabletop. Tiffany couldn’t look away, entranced by the sight of her girlfriend so aroused.</p><p>“I think this might be much better, wouldn’t you say?” Audrey asked, looking over her shoulder. The innocent expression on her face quickly changed into a lustful smirk, one which anticipated what was coming to her. “Why don’t you use that toy and start fucking me proper, huh?”</p><p>Tiffany stepped forward, grabbing onto the base of the toy with her hand. Slowly, she positioned herself so her tip was pressed up against Audrey’s sex, and once she grabbed her hip, she slowly, but surely, pushed herself forward, feeling the resistance that came from Audrey’s sex as inch after inch disappeared inside of her.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Tiffany, keep going,” Audrey groaned, pushing her hips back until her pert ass pressed up against Tiffany’s hips. Once she was filled up, she let out a long, satisfied sigh. Tiffany kept still for a few moments, letting herself bask in the noise that came from her; she never sounded this content in the bedroom when she used just her fingers. She was looking forward, and Tiffany wasn’t able to see her expression, but what Tiffany could see was Audrey’s thighs trembling slightly, and her pushing her body weight onto the table. Audrey was in a state of pure bliss, one she had never seen from her in the bedroom, and one that made clear that she’d better learn how to use this properly.</p><p>The learning started there and then, as Tiffany pulled the toy out, once more feeling the resistance from Audrey’s sex as it squeezed tightly around the dildo. Another long, pleasured moan left Audrey’s lips, and she wiggled her hips teasingly against Tiffany’s hand.</p><p>“Fuck, Tiffany, go faster…”</p><p>Tiffany nervously nodded and stopped right where she was at, the toy halfway inside of her. She pushed forward, making sure to pick up her pace, and once their hips pressed up against one another, Audrey moaned. It wasn’t the time for her to stop and bask, though; she had to go faster, and their hips pressed up against one another was but a glancing blow. Tiffany was already pulling back, preparing for her next thrust.</p><p>Pulling up slightly on Audrey’s hip, Tiffany thrust herself into Audrey, with Audrey’s thankful groans growing louder. Audrey’s fingernails scratched the wood grain, digging lines into the table as best as she could. The resistance grew unbearable momentarily, but before Tiffany even knew it, she could push forward, and push she did, once more filling Audrey up until their hips clapped against one another.</p><p>“Tiffany!” Audrey cried out, leading her to stop. Audrey panted, catching her breath as she realized the fucking had stopped momentarily.</p><p>“You just hit my g-spot…”</p><p>Tiffany smiled. Thankfully, her human sexuality classes had touched that material, and even if she hadn’t, Audrey’s whimpered whines made clear that she had been given the green light to keep doing just that, along with the desperate plea that made that explicit from Audrey.</p><p>“Keep doing that, Tiffany…”</p><p>It was so interesting seeing Audrey in such a position, begging Tiffany to do things. Most of the time, whenever they ended up in such a position, Audrey was the one in charge, leading Tiffany around and telling her what to do with a much more determined toned. Yet, in that moment, she was almost submitting to her, begging just so she could feel the euphoria that must have coursed through her.</p><p>Tiffany saw no reason not to, and she, with all her strength, pushed Audrey’s hips upward as she fucked her, making sure that the toy ground against her g-spot with every thrust she made. Audrey’s whines grew louder, and the words that she wanted to let grew more slurred, bar the occasional “fuck!” She could feel the tension rising inside of Audrey, her body growing more needy by the second, and all Tiffany needed to do was keep going.</p><p>Thus, Tiffany kept going, pushing forward and back at a decent pace. As their hips smacked against one another, the table squeaked and Audrey’s ass clapped against her. As she pulled back, Tiffany could feel Audrey wanting to suck her in. All throughout, Audrey groaned louder and louder, until she was screaming as loudly as her uneven breathing could let her. Her hands disregarded the table and slipped underneath her body, hands eager to take handfuls of her chest while her girlfriend pounded her.</p><p>It was almost surprising how quickly Tiffany picked this up, but it shouldn’t have surprised Audrey in the slightest. She knew Tiffany was a star student, picking up whatever classwork she had; hell, in a pinch, Audrey always asked her to tutor, and it was one of the reasons why she was still able to go to some of her classes. Why it surprised Audrey that Tiffany would learn how to use a strap-on quickly she didn’t even know.</p><p>What she did know, though, was that she loved it, and she knew that she was so close to cumming that she was screaming it out, begging Tiffany to keep going with the toy.</p><p>And Tiffany did, continuing to fuck Audrey, even as sweat dribbled down her body and her heart was fluttering in her chest as she watched Audrey screaming and writhing underneath her toy’s ministrations. That tension that was built up inside of Audrey was reaching its breaking point, and at her pace, Tiffany just kept fucking her.</p><p>She kept her pace until Audrey screamed bloody murder and her body locked up, the tension coursing throughout her entire body momentarily. Tiffany couldn’t move her hips; they were locked up against Audrey’s while her cunt milked the toy, as if wishing it would actually let out a load for her to enjoy. Tiffany stood there, awestruck, at what she had done to Audrey, with her body writhing in ways she didn’t even know she could do.</p><p>It was almost spellbinding, watching Audrey moan and groan. She had always talked about how much she loved fucking, but with the way that she was acting, it was clear that what Tiffany had been doing with her before was merely amateur hour. This was what it truly meant for her to cum.</p><p>Once Audrey came to, she was panting, and she looked over her shoulder with a smile.</p><p>“I haven’t had any guys fuck me that hard, Tiffany. Jeez, you said that was your first time wearing something like that?”</p><p>Tiffany pulled her hips back, the toy popping out from Audrey’s sex. Her cheeks flushed a hot red. She let out a high whine. “Audrey!”</p><p>“What? I didn’t say that was a bad thing,” Audrey said, pushing herself off of the table and spinning on her heel so that they were more properly facing one another. Taking a step forward, Audrey groped Tiffany’s toy, slowly stroking the shaft up and down as if it were a real dick. “What I’m saying is that if you’re as good a learner with this stuff as you are with your classwork, I’m gonna be a real happy girlfriend, you hear me?”</p><p>Audrey’s smirk was in some ways comforting, but at the same time, it was almost disarming. Tiffany didn’t expect herself to be an expert in something like this, but as Audrey’s hands grew more entranced in stroking the toy, it became clear just how much she had adored it. If it had any effect on her, Tiffany would have sworn Audrey would have gone to her knees then and there.</p><p>Instead, she pulled her fingers away from the toy and brought them to her mouth, the taste of her sex lingering on them. As Audrey suckled one of her hands, the other grabbed onto the waistband of the toy, pulling it off of Tiffany’s body.</p><p>Tiffany looked down as it fell off her waist unceremoniously and landed on the floor. “I thought you were enjoying yourself, Audrey.”</p><p>“I was,” Audrey said, “but if you use that on me again, I know I’m gonna faint, and I don’t think you’d want that on a date.” Tiffany stayed silent for a few moments, but they were quickly interrupted by Audrey finishing her thoughts.</p><p>“Unless you want to use this again…”</p><p>Tiffany stepped back, out of the toy’s harness, while shaking her head. “I think I’m good, too.” She looked around Audrey’s apartment for a few seconds, seeing that there was some program still on, before looking back at her. “So, what do you want to do?”</p><p>Audrey shrugged. “I dunno. I got what I wanted out of tonight,” she admitted. “Maybe we can just watch some tv and cuddle on the bean bags?”</p><p>Tiffany grabbed Audrey by the wrist, the slight bit of confidence from their fucking taking over momentarily; she said one thing before bounding over to the bean bags with her girlfriend in tow.</p><p>“I’d love that!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tbh i just wanted to get something out this week and i had this idea</p><p>i hope you liked it tho!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>